nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Sunshine
|Band = MONKEY MAJIK |Opening Song # = 02 |Release Date = November 24, 2010 |Episode Span = Episode 14 - Episode 26 |Previous Opening = Fast Forward |Next Opening = Hoshi no Arika }} Sunshine, performed by MONKEY MAJIK, is the second opening theme for the anime Nurarihyon no Mago. Sunshine was released on the . It was used from Episode 14 onward.. Tracklist #Sunshine #Fast Forward #Sunshine (TV ver.) #Fast Forward (TV ver.) #Sunshine (Instrumental) #Fast Forward (Instrumental) Lyrics Kanji= 明日を照らすよ sunshine 窓から差し込む　扉開いて… Stop! ’cause you got me thinking that I’m a little quicker. Go! Maybe the rhythm’s off, but I will never let you. Know! I wish that you could see it for yourself. It’s not, It’s not, Just stop, hey y’all やだ！ I never thought that I would take over it all. And now I know that there’s no way I could fall. You know it’s on and on and off and on, And no one gets away. 僕の夢は何処にあるのか 影も形も見えなくて 追いかけてた　守るべきもの There’s a sunshine in my mind. 明日を照らすよ　sunshine 何処までも続く　目の前に広がる　光の先へ 未来のsunshine　輝くsunshine You know it’s hard, just take a chance. 信じて 明日も晴れるかな？ ほんの些細なことに　何度も躊躇ったり 誰かのその言葉　いつも気にして そんな弱い僕でも　いつか必ずきっと 強がり？それも負け惜しみ？ 僕の夢は何だったのか 大事なことも忘れて 目の前にある　守るべきもの There’s a sunshine in my mind. 明日を照らすよ　sunshine 何処までも続く　目の前に広がる　光の先へ 未来のsunshine　輝くsunshine You know it’s hard, just take a chance. 信じて 明日も晴れるかな？ Rain’s got me now I guess I’m waiting for that sunshine Why’s it only shine in my mind 明日を照らすよ　sunshine 何処までも続く　目の前に広がる　光の先へ 未来のsunshine　輝くsunshine You know it’s hard, just take a chance. 信じて 明日も晴れるかな？ |-| Romaji= ashita o terasu yo SUNSHINE mado kara sashikomu tobira hiraite STOP CAUSE YOU GOT ME THINKING THAT I’M A LITTLE QUICKER GO MAYBE THE RHYTHM’S OFF BUT I WILL NEVER LET YOU KNOW I WISH THAT YOU COULD SEE IT FOR YOURSELF IT’S NOT IT’S NOT JUST STOP HEY Y’ALL yada I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WOULD TAKE OVER IT ALL AND NOW I KNOW THAT THERE’S NO WAY I COULD FALL YOU KNOW IT’S ON AND ON AND OFF AND ON AND NO ONE GETS AWAY boku no yume wa doko ni aru no ka kage mo katachi mo mienakute oikaketeta mamoru beki mono THERE’S A SUNSHINE IN MY MIND ashita o terasu yo SUNSHINE doko made mo tsuzuku me no mae ni hirogaru hikari no saki e mirai no SUNSHINE kagayaku SUNSHINE YOU KNOW IT’S HARD JUST TAKE A CHANCE shinjite ashita mo hareru kana hon no sasai na koto ni nando mo tamerattari dareka no sono kotoba itsumo ki ni shite sonna yowai boku demo itsu ka kanarazu kitto tsuyogari sore mo makeoshimi boku no yume wa nan datta no ka daiji na koto mo wasurete me no mae ni aru mamoru beki mono THERE’S A SUNSHINE IN MY MIND ashita o terasu yo SUNSHINE doko made mo tsuzuku me no mae ni hirogaru hikari no saki e mirai no SUNSHINE kagayaku SUNSHINE YOU KNOW IT’S HARD JUST TAKE A CHANCE shinjite ashita mo hareru kana RAIN’S GOT ME NOW I GUESS I’M WAITING FOR THAT SUNSHINE WHY’S IT ONLY SHINE IN MY MIND ashita o terasu yo SUNSHINE doko made mo tsuzuku me no mae ni hirogaru hikari no saki e mirai no SUNSHINE kagayaku SUNSHINE YOU KNOW IT’S HARD JUST TAKE A CHANCE shinjite ashita mo hareru kana |-| English= Tomorrow is illuminated, the door which is inserted from the sunshine window opening,… Stop! ’cause you got me thinking that I’m a little quicker. Go! Maybe the rhythm’s off, but I will never let you. Know! I wish that you could see it for yourself. It’s not, It’s not, Just stop, hey y’all and is! I never thought that I would take over it all. And now I know that there’s no way I could fall. You know it’s on and on and off and on, And no one gets away. As for my dream being somewhere The shadow or shape are not visible, the You chase those which it should protect There’s a sunshine in my mind. Tomorrow is illuminated, sunshine To ahead the light which spreads before the eye which continues to everywhere Future sunshine, sunshine which shines You know it’s hard, just take a chance. Believing Clear weather tomorrow? Just, many degrees you hesitate to trivial thing, Someone's the word always to an air Once upon a time by all means certainly, even with such weak me Bluff? That sour grapes? As for my dream being what? Forgetting also important thing It is before the eye, those which it should protect There’s a sunshine in my mind. Tomorrow is illuminated, sunshine To ahead the light which spreads before the eye which continues to everywhere Future sunshine, sunshine which shines You know it’s hard, just take a chance. Believing Clear weather tomorrow? Rain’s got me now I guess I’m waiting for that sunshine Why’s it only shine in my mind Future sunshine, sunshine which shines You know it’s hard, just take a chance. Believing Clear weather tomorrow? Characters in order of appearance Category:Music Category:Opening